total_drama_colorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Baroness
The Baroness, labeled the Pirate Wannabe, is 6', 17-year-old from St. George, New Brunswick. Her birthday is September 19th, 1997, and her astrology sign is Virgo. Total Drama Colors * Episode 1, White Elephant Part 1 During the White Elephant Part 1, The Baroness was the 9th contestant to arrive at the parking lot, where Chris became confused of her name after a warm introduction. She took it with stride and questioned if everyone else would be with her or against her. She stood next to Jill, and, like the majority of the contestants, slowly moved away from Dennis after fake spiders fell from his pocket. She met Selene after the girl became confused on if Benny was dead or not, and replied with “Ye got me there, lassie. Maybe he just be the quiet type.” She didn't turn her head when Lavender had arrived, nor showed much of a reaction when Bailey jumped off the roof of the bus. She didn't really respond when Bailey asked about the competition. She showed concern when Derby took a spot next to her, looked up at her for a while, and started scribbling down something in his notebook. After Chris started announcing teams, The Baroness found herself on The Polka Dot Penguins, alongside Derby, Bailey, Benny, and Selene. The Baroness was among those confused when music had started blaring from the bus the cast had arrived in, as well as when The Amazing Alexandria had stepped out. When The girl was placed on the team she was on, The Baroness was among those that weren't angry at the fact that one of the teams had more people, due to it being her own. When Chris changed the colors of the outfits he had given the cast, The Baroness was among those to drop the outfit. She was also one of the ones to ask if she could keep her accessories, in this case, being her purple do-rag. The Baroness did not roll her eyes at the mentioning of Mount McLean, and ended up running with the rest of the campers. The Baroness eventually recorded her first confessional, where she boasted pridefully about how she felt her team was going to "blow these lubbers outta the water!”, and how she should get to know the people on her team more. With a slight mention at how she'll be furious if her teammates don't pull their weight, she then went on a miniature rant about how much she hated the outfits Chris had given out for them, then sighed that she at least got to keep her do-rag. Relationships Friends: Ry, Bailey, Derby, Benny, Selene, and Gaile Enemies: Alexandria, Ashley Neutral: Alice, Arizona, Mallory, T, Jillian, Matt, Kiki, Mika, Todd, and Dakota Dislike: Dennis Confessional Tapes White Elephant: Part 1 The Baroness strolled into the port-o-potty turned confessional with a scallywag’s swaggar and plunked herself onto the seat. “Me n’ me hands ‘r gunna blow these lubbers outta the water!” She boasted to herself cheerfully and proudly. “They other teams ‘er gonna be dancin’ wit’ Jack Ketch fer they know it!” The Baroness stoop up to shout. Realizing the camera couldn’t see her face, she quickly sat back down, closed her eyes, and smiled. “I best make friends wit’ me own hands! If I don’t befriend ‘em chances are they’ll shant not pull their weight…..n’ that’ll make me more furious than a dolphin being shooed outta me ship!” The pirate lady said as she clenched her fists and become slightly more agitated. Realizing her fiery temper was getting the better of her, she got herself together. “I best be puttin’ on these…OH SINK ME these bloody garments are atrocious lookin’!” She started to complain as she held up the pair of clothes Chris had given her. The Baroness looked at them with disgust before looking up at her do-rag. “‘Least I get to keep me do-rag…..” The Pirate Lady then pouted, trying to change the subject to a lighter note. She quickly departed from the confessional. Open RP with Ry The Baroness waltz her way into the Porta-potty turned confessional and plunked herself down on the seat like a cannonball in the water. “Arrr, I really wish that Ry fellah’ ‘uld embrace o’ he truly is insteada’ mopin’ around all bloody day; seriously mateys, if e’d just belay ‘is bilgetalk about his team tryin’a make ‘em kiss the gunner’s daughter e’d could do wonderful things wit’ is life, just like I did me own!” The Pirate sighed quietly. “Oh well, suppose ye can’t change the cannonballs of a broken cannon……” She then said as she got up and walked her way out of the confessional, being careful to not hit her head on the side of it. White Elephant: Part 2 The Baroness was already sitting in the confessional and scowling angrily at the camera, clearly ticked off about something, or much rather, someone. She opened her mouth and spoke the word “That.” However, almost all of the rest of her confessional was censored out by a humongous censor bleep due to the Pirate unleashing her sailor mouth. Along the way of her rant, she pulled a somewhat rotten peach from one of her pockets, clearly having been found during the challenge, and smashed it against the side of the confessional wall. Anyone that could read lips would be able make out sentences such as. “I’ll keelhaul that fookin’ blaggard fer stealin’ me n’ me hands ship, n’ causin’ us ta’ fookin’ loose the first fookin’ challenge!” Eventually the censor bleep ended with the Baroness deeply breathing from having ran out of breath from her rant. “At least Bailey n’ the rest of ‘em ‘er werkin’ hard!” Final Trick/White Elephant: Part 3 The Baroness smiled as she plopped herself in the confessional, half her body covered in glitter from a wand war going on outside. “Blimey! Thank god that traitorous wench be ‘liminated! Me ‘ands can get ta’ work n’ winnin’ da next time!” She shouted as she pumped her fist in the air, glitter shaking from her curly hair as it bounced. “Tis’ good ta’ feel like ye be makin’ progress, just hope the bloody blaggard don’t come back. If the lass does she’d be meetin’ her ropes end, that’s fer sure!” The Baroness then added in a more serious tone, anger still in her eyes from the “Amazing” Alexandria stealing her sled. She turned around and walked out of the confessional, brilliantly green glitter falling from her hair and upper torso like leaves during the fall. Red Alert: Part 1 No confessional Red Alert: Part 2 The Baroness had a smirk on her face that was a mix between pride and bliss as she entered the confessional. Sitting down, she began to give a hearty laugh. “Me n’ me hands actually won!” The Pirate cheered, ecstatic over her team’s win. “Knew after gettin’ rid of that wench Alexandria the bilge’d stop n’ we’d be able t’ win!” She then spat out off the top of her head, still slightly angry at the fact they lost the first challenge because of her. Quickly changing the subject, she gave another laugh. “We be feastin’ tonight! Can tell ye that much!” The Baroness then paused for a moment and, rubbing her chin, began to think. After that moment she gasped in an “aha!” moment. “Be wonderin’ who be goin’ home on tha’ Parrots team…..” She explained, before furrowing her brow upon realizing who’s on the Parrots. “Begad! I be hopin’ it’s Ashley! That lubber deserves t’ dance with Jack Ketch fer actin’ how she do.” Message Recieved/ Red Alert: Part 3 The Baroness stormed her way into confessional, slamming the door hard as she plumped herself onto the seat. She clenched her fists, fueled by a seething anger. “That fookin’ sea hag…..I…I….I can’t….I can’t BELIEVE SHE GOT AWAY WITH THIS!" The Baroness furiously screamed as she drove her fist into the wall of the confessional, leaving a visible dent. Despite the fact her knuckles were now cracked open and bleeding, she continued her rant. "I ain’t never seen a day in me life when a poor deck ‘and got the punishment fer the selfish actions of the captain!" She ranted, red in the face from anger. Glaring into the camera, the Baroness spoke again, “Ashley, I ain’t never seen a poxed dog such as the likes of yeself! Might not be knowin’ Todd too well, but with ye as Cap’n, there be no question yer foul play! ‘Tis a sad day when ye much rather ‘force yer crew t’ walk the plank than woman up n’ take count of yer own actions!” She snarled, breathing rapidly. Sighing heavily, the Baroness caught her breath. “If Karma ain’t get’cha, I will! Mark me words, lubber. Yer. Gonna. Pay.” Audition Tape Coming soon... Apperance The Baroness is a six foot tall African-Canadian teenager. Her face is normally cheerful and has a spark of passion in her bright brown eyes. She has curly black hair that sits a little below shoulder length. Her hair also falls into two, smaller curls between her ears and the rest of her face. Her body is, despite appearing to be slightly lanky, is actually somewhat muscular due to having to do a lot of heavy work on her ship. She also has a golden ear-ring in her left ear. The Baroness normally wears a purple trenchcoat-like- jacket with golden highlights that was custom made for her. Underneath that, she wears a white T-shirt with the shoulders cut off. The Baroness also wears a custom pair of purple tights, made to be thick so that nothing could be visible when she gets them wet. Around her neck, she wears an antique compass that she salvaged from a marooned ship off the coast of France, and considers it to be one of her most important discoveries. Her pants go down to her ankles, however, her pair of thick, black boots cover them up. She has a rim of gold colored bangles glued and going around each individual boot. Upon her head rests a purple do-rag she has had for years now. Family The Baroness is currently living with her Mother and little brother in St. George, New Brunswick. Her mother (Rochelle) currently works full time at a bakery near her house, often resulting in her returning home late at night to earn the daily bread she cares deeply for her two children. Because of this, responsibility was shrugged off onto The Baroness to care for her little brother (Markus). Unfortunately, Sailing comes first for the Baroness, and often leaves Markus in the care of their grandmother (Adrianna) so she can seek the next thrilling adventure. The Baroness is close to her mother and little brother, after all, her mother raised her on her own since she was six. Although her mother doesn't fully support her pirating life style, she tries her hardest to keep her daughter happy, even going as far as to homeschooling her when bullying got rough on her poor little girl. The Baroness signed up for Total Drama Colors; not only because it'd be a new, exciting chapter in her life, but to also earn the money in an attempt to both fund her next adventure, but to also help support her family. Backstory The Baroness is obsessed with the pirate life style; and she has been ever since she was a little girl. It's been her dream to be a real life pirate; to go adventuring out on the seven seas, to discover sunken treasure, and to lead a crew on her own. Other kids don't "get" her. They don't understand why she insists on playing make believe well into her teenage years. She's considering "weird" and "uncool" for her actions, not helped by her zany personality and peculiar attitude. But she doesn't let other kids phase her. In fact, she just thinks they're jealous that she's getting to live her dream while they're stuck in a miserable high school or working dead end jobs. She's not going to reveal what set off the events on why she wants wanted to be a pirate, but in the end it doesn't matter.....so long as you're on her side. Personality The Baroness is a natural born leader: after all she is a captain of her own ship. She's loud, proud, and a take action kind of gal, who's not afraid to use force when necessary. Unfortunately, this came at the price of being a bit....annoying. She's not afraid to get in your business if you're doing something you're not supposed to. Still, she's a hard worker and is dedicated to her team, but automatically assumes those on the opposite team are her sworn enemies. She can be quite temperamental, but never really throws a fuss, however, she's easy to disappoint, so you better stay on your toes. She has quite the potty mouth, but so long as you stay on her good side you have nothing to worry about. Trivia * Dolphins are her natural born enemy. Same goes with her to the dolphins. * Her favorite colors are purple and gold because they represent royalty. * She sings like a dying whale. * She hates traitors. * She gets car sick real easy. * Her first pet was a turtle named chuck. * She once stopped a robbery at a seafood restaurant with a giant frozen tuna. She gets to eat there for free for the rest of her life. * She once got a nasty stomach virus by eating raw fish. * Her first ship was a dinghy that she crashed after an hour of owning it. * She once got in trouble at school for forcing a classmate to "walk the plank" after he told her she shouldn't be captain. * She hates the way the piano sounds and will more than likely yell at you if you play it. * She hates being tied down in a relationship for reasons she doesn't say. * The Baroness is skilled in construction and pipe work. * The Baroness is one of the many contestants to hate Ashley * The Baroness was placed on The Polka Dot Penguins during Total Drama Colors Category:Contestants